


Unfamiliar

by elstar1



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: In this AU, Suwon is older than Jaeduck.Jaeduck came to Seoul to realise his dreams, but he's soon wake up to the reality.
Kudos: 5





	Unfamiliar

"Here, let me help you with that," Suwon moved closer, putting his arm across Jaeduck’s back to hold the guitar nut.  
His body leaned a little too close to comfort over Jaeduck's body.

Jaeduck sheepishly smiled, but he’s really anxious inside. It's not the first time Suwon makes a move on him, but it's a first in public.  
"T..thank you, _sunbae-nim_," Jaeduck said as he slowly wiggled away.  
"Jaeduck-_ah_, how many times have I told you to just call me _hyung_," Suwon answered, and he kept pressing his body to Jaeduck's. Jaeduck hung his head low the whole practice session, he felt ashamed to see the look on others' faces.

The two hours long practice felt like a whole day.

Jaeduck was finally able to look up when the director called it a day. He quickly made his way out of the theater, afraid of running into Suwon again. He just threw his stuff into his backpack, while texting Jaijin, his hometown friend who’s also in the city, about their meeting later.

_JD: Jaijin-ah, i'll be there in 15_  
_JJ: Huh? But I will only finish work in 30 mins_  
_JD: It's ok, I'll wait for u_  
_JJ: Are u ok?_  
_JD: We'll talk later, don't worry ^___^_

Jaeduck said goodbye to everyone he met on the way out. Suwon was nowhere to be seen. He's finally able to take a deep breath after walking out of the complex. He never thought that would be his life for the three months he relocated to Seoul. Living in constant anxiety and worry.

  
He was so happy when he got the job, a guitarist for a pretty well-known production house, finally being one step closer to his dream. Music has always been his passion. So, the position was like striking gold for him.  
He went there as a wide-eyed country boy, all ready to make his name in the city, no clue at all. He was naive.

  
Suwon is a big name in the industry. His soothing tone and melodious harmony captivated the nation. He's even called the top 3 singers of the country. Jaeduck was really honored when they first got introduced.

He was determined to work hard so his talent would be recognized by him and the team.  
Little did he know, the spark in Suwon eyes when he first laid his eyes on Jaeduck, the lingering touch on his back after their handshake, and the friendly manner he talked to him should have raised red alerts. He did feel a bit uncomfortable, but dismissed it to him being new and unfamiliar. “I should be grateful that sunbaenim takes good care of me,” he repeatedly told himself.

  
He shook his head to disperse the thoughts as the bus arrived. He got into the bus and dug in his pocket for his wallet. It's not there. He started to pat his jeans pockets, searched for it in the bag but it could not be found. He apologized to the bus driver and get off the bus. He walked back to the complex, replaying all that happened today. He was sure he didn't take his wallet out of the bag after arriving, since he didn't need to. Nevertheless, he'll try to look for it there, since that's the only place he was at that day.

  
He unlocked the glass door with the tag around his neck. The lounge was empty. Most had gone back home after the practice.

He entered the dark room where he kept his bag and fumbled around for the light switch, when suddenly he got roughly pushed against the wall.

  
His head bumped the wall, disorientating him for a while before fully grasping the situation. Someone was pinning him to the wall, rendering him immobile. His eyes were adjusting in the dark when he managed to recognize his attacker.  
“S...Suwon _sunbae-nim_..what are you doing?”  
Suwon looked at him with glazed eyes, his breath reeked of alcohol.  
“I told ya to drop the _sunbae_ bullshit,” he said as his hands tighten the grip on Jaeduck’s arms.  
“Y..you’ve been drinking, please, let me go,” Jaeduck murmured.  
Suwon kept quiet. He stared at Jaeduck with a piercing gaze, that Jaeduck felt as if he got cut.

He suddenly closed the gap between them, planting his lips onto Jaeduck’s. Jaeduck instantly shut his lips tight, shocked at what’s happening.  
Suwon got irritated by that, he started to apply crushing pressure and licked furiously for Jaeduck to open his mouth, but he resisted. When that failed, he bit on Jaeduck’s lower lip, getting him to gasp in pain. Suwon took the chance to slide his tongue inside, making out to his heart's desire, ignoring Jaeduck’s attempt to push him away.

  
He only pulled back when they both ran out of air. Jaeduck tasted metal on his lips. His lip was bleeding.

  
Jaeduck pleaded “Suwon-hyung, please stop this, I’ll go and won’t tell anyone, I pr…”  
His word got cut off when Suwon put his palm on his mouth, as he nuzzled down his neck, kissing and grazing it with his teeth lightly. Jaeduck knew his neck would be bruising the next day, he tried to speak but only his voice only came out as muffled sounds. He began to feel lightheaded, as he’s hardly able to breathe.

He was about to lose consciousness, but jolted awake when he felt Suwon’s hand reaching inside his pants, tugging at his boxers.

  
Jaeduck felt real fear for the first time in his life, as bad things are happening to him and he can’t stop them.

  
Suwon’s hand was finally on the piece of flesh between his thighs, and he raised his head to look into Jaeduck’s face, with his other hand still on his mouth. “You’re enjoying this right? You’re not resisting anymore. This will all be easier if you just accept me, I will make you feel so good,” he smiled.

  
Jaeduck’s tears rolled down his cheeks, his body was paralyzed in response to what’s happening to him. He didn’t want to be there, his mind wandered to happy places.

  
As he began stroking him, all of a sudden a loud noise was heard outside.

  
Suwon froze for a while. He took a peek outside and suddenly pulled his hands off Jaeduck.

  
His face turned pale, he instructed Jaeduck to fix his clothes and hair, as he himself did the same. Jaeduck was confused at what’s happening, but he followed the order in his blank state. When he finally was able to move, he realized the cleaning crews were in the hallway.

  
He felt so grateful for them, that they had saved him from his predicament.  
Suwon walked out of the room, clearing his throat before turning to face Jaeduck.  
“Your wallet is on the table.” After saying that, he left.

After the sound of his footsteps fade away, Jaeduck walked over to the table, bending over to grab his wallet, when his legs gave way. He slumped over the cold table top, and began wailing uncontrollably. He cried as silently as he can, to avoid the people outside from hearing him.

He let it all out for a while, before noticing his phone had been vibrating non-stop.  
_*8 missed calls*_  
_*24 unread messages*_  
_JJ: I got off work early, I’m coming now_  
_JJ: Where r u?_  
_JJ: I’ve tried calling but I can’t reach u_  
_JJ: Are u ok?_  
_JJ: This is not funny! Pick up!_  
And more of those messages.

Jaeduck wiped away his tears, blowing his nose into his handkerchief. “I need to get to Jaijin. Poor guy, waiting for me for so long now,”

  
He exited the room and the complex, getting quizzing looks from the cleaning crews. He ignored them all, now focused on getting to Jaijin.

  
He was about to reach the bus stop, when he heard running footsteps. His senses got triggered and he palpitated. He looked up to see it’s Jaijin, running to him with a worried/relieved look. His heart dropped. He’s using all of the strength left in him to not cry.

  
“I got worried when you didn’t pick up the phone, so I came here to check on you,” Jaijin explained in between breathe.  
“Are you…” Jaijin stopped as he realized the disheveled state of Jaeduck.  
“What happened?? Your lips are bleeding!” He caressed Jaeduck’s face lightly, afraid of hurting him.

  
Jaeduck lost all control by his touch, he fell into Jaijin’s chest and began to bawl. Jaijin was startled, but embraced him with a hug.

“Why? Tell me what happened,” Jaijin asked, as soft as he could.  
“J..Jaijin-ah, please don’t ask me anything, just lend me your shoulders for a while,” Jaeduck managed to say that in between sobs.

The two men stood there, unmoving, under the cloudy night.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this based on this pic  
https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49052967638_8483e1f9be_b.jpg


End file.
